kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daiki Takahashi
|type = Hero |season = Ex-Aid's Awakening |firstepisode = Premonition: Invisible Ties |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |complex2 = Kamen Rider Lazer }}Daiki Takahashi is a major character from Ex-Aid's Awakening, acting as it's forth rider, Kamen Rider Lazer, he is so far the only rider not directly loyal to the Halidom of Ylisse History Early Life not much is known about Daiki's Early life, other then he comes from a relatively wealthy family and has a older sister named Yume. he is also close friends with James and John Arriving in Ferox When him and his friends where together and have fun and binge watch Kamen Rider, thir fun was interrupted by a strange man who referred to one of them as 'master' and they passed out. It is unknown what happened immediately afterwards, but when he is next seen, he is a high ranking agent of the West Khan and arrive at the longfort with an associate to investigate recent bandit attacks. When there he locks horns with Ex-Aid to keep him and his group out of the country. Personality Daiki is a generally happy, joking person. Though he does take his job (and fighting) deadly serious, he tends to add references to other Kamen Riders to conversations for the sake of either getting a laugh out of him or others. Levels *'Height': 180.0 cm. *'Weight': 184.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is armed with the in his right hand and the in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening Chapter 3,4 - Level 2= Bike Gamer Level 2 *'Length': 222.0 cm. *'Weight': 144.0 kg. *'Horsepower': 150.5 ps (110.7 kw) *'Top speed': 278 km/h is Kamen Rider Lazer's primary form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Unlike the other Riders, Lazer's Level 2 takes the form of a motorcycle. Due to the nature of his Level 2 form, Lazer needs a rider to reach his full potential. However, he has some control on his own, being able to drive without a passenger aboard. This form's finisher is the : *Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening Chapter 3,4 - }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats Weapons *Front/Rear Armed Unit - The wheels in Level 2, also serve as shooter and punching unit in Level 1. Notes *He is the first rider in the story to instigate a fight with another rider, in this case Ex-Aid *He is also the first rider to reference a season other than Ex-Aid, having referred to King OOO in chapter 3. *He shares his name with an **This was however, purely coincidence. Category:Extra Riders Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Riders Category:Heroes